Anthros and Wolves
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Sequel to 'The Journey of True Love'. Kate and Humphrey were finally married and went to Jasper National Park. They came across two wolves that looks like them! They remember when they saw these wolves when they first visit Jasper park before getting married. Join their journey and see what happen in this story.
1. A New Life

Humphrey's POV

Ahhh what a blast. I just married the most beautiful girl no scratch that because we have sex a lot, the most hottest girl in the whole damn world. God damn she is sexy, she let her friends in and have sex and oh my god. You guys already knew that haha. Man highschool is a worth of a journey. I don't know about our future but I know Kate wanted to live in Jasper National Park. I didn't know if they have houses.

My guess is just a town with services in it. But, we'll have to find out. Plus, I'm very curious about those wolves that look like me and Kate. If they had the same name, I don't know what else to call them. The look on Kate's face is really cute. And damn sexy.

Sorry, the perverted side is kicking in and thanks to Kate.

Kate's POV

Highschool is freaking fun. Me meeting Humphrey, the world's most handsome wolf, and then sex. You have no idea how much I love it. Mhm anyways, I wonder how are future is going but I never really want to find out. That jackass Max. So many problems at high school is literally shitty. Garth being overprotective, perverts and then ex-boyfriend.

It's literally all on me. Why?! On the good side, Humphrey will always protect me and I will protect him. You guys know we both love each other. Duh.

Hopefully our future went awesome. No enemies like we just had, or problems. I just like a peaceful life along with my newly husband, Humphrey. Man I really wanted to fuck that guy.

God damn it Kate, don't let that dirty side out in front of our audience. Sorry, talking to myself haha. Speaking of that, I think we're close to Jasper National Park.

End of POVs

(Put "La da dee" by Cody Simpson, if you want. Don't blame on me, this is the theme song for the previous story)

A black corvette with flames and blue under body light zooming down the road being followed by a couple cars. The sunlight was shining through the windows and the married couple.

The gray wolf with sparkling blue eyes and sparkling gray fur was making the tan wolf give a quick glance at him and then look back at the road. "I can't believe we are so close Humphrey" she said.

Humphrey look at her with his signature charming smile, making Kate just rolled her eyes. Deep down inside of her, she really want to make out with him because he is so damn handsome. "I know Kate, we're almost there" said Humphrey putting his hand on her hand. Kate smiled and she accepted. She can't help it but admire the beauty of this park.

 **TheRavenMocker presents Anthros and Wolves**

All three cars past the welcoming sign and Kate just see the same places just like their first time when they came here. They cross the train tracks and went around the commercial area. "Since you really wanted to live here, let's check around the town" Humphrey suggested. Kate look at him happily and nodded her head.

Humphrey laughed as they explore around the town. Jasper town actually have residential area but they didn't have big houses like at Jasper City.

Kate look at Humphrey with a huge smile on her face. "Yes we can live here" Kate exclaimed happily. Humphrey grinned to see his beautiful girl was very happy. They went to the same cabin, but Flare and Faith had to sleep in the living room.

Everyone got out of their car and unload their stuff into the cabin. "Ahh it's good to be back" said Sara smelling the air. "Yeah, now we have our jobs off. We can spend the whole summer at this park" said Felix putting the suitcase next to the couch. Kate and Humphrey bring their packs upstairs and into the same room like last time. Once Humphrey set his backpack on the ground, Kate tossed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

Kate giggled and connected her lips with his and she instantly moaned when she made contact with it.

Humphrey broke the kiss but Kate put it back on and continue to make out with him. "You are so sexy" said Kate panting after she broke the kiss for a few minutes. "Can I say the same thing to you" Humphrey asked.

Kate just giggled and connected her lips again and her tongue went deeper inside his mouth. "Man, you guys are so obsess with each other" said Heather at the door way. The married couple immediately broke the kiss and look at her. Kate look at her with a very annoyed expression. "What are you doing here" Humphrey asked. curiously.

"Putting my stuff in my room until I hear wet sounds and a moan from Kate" Heather explained.

Humphrey look at Kate and notice that she had cherry red color on her cheeks. Humphrey laughed and Kate look at him with a playful angry face. She then slap Humphrey on the cheek playfully and Humphrey move his face up to her ears. "She ruin your kissing streak, didn't she" Humphrey asked.

Heather rolled her eyes and continue walking towards her room with her stuff. Kate nodded her head with a smile. They both stood up at the same time and then walk downstairs.

Flare and Faith were watching some TV show while cuddling. Sara was just cooking to prepare for the day and Felix just walk up to the married couples. Felix handed Humphrey five hundred bucks. Humphrey widen his eyes and look at his father.

"What do I need these for" he asked him. "To buy a Glock 23" Felix replied to him. "Why do I need a gun for going into the wilderness" asked Humphrey. "To protect yourself in case you come across a bear or a cougar" Felix explained.

Humphrey just look at the money and let out a sigh. "That means I have to go to the shooting range for practice" he said to himself. "Well he is right Humphrey" said Kate agreeing with him. "Well you're right then" he said kissing her cheek. Kate just moaned when he did that.

"Let's go" he said walking out of the door with his keys and money. "That man is sexy" Kate moaned to herself dreamily before following him. They both got in the car and drove off towards the commercial area if they have gun shop.

Meanwhile at the western pack, Kate and her group was bringing a dead caribou to the feeding area while Humphrey was sitting at the entrance of the den. Humphrey smiled to see his loving mate in front of the group and Kate look at him and smiled back. Humphrey ran down the slope and into the feeding ground. "Hey Kate" he said happily. "Hey handsome" she said nuzzling his nose.

"So what are we going to do" he asked. Kate thought for a second. "I don't know but maybe going into the forest and have a long walk" Kate suggested.

"Sure" he said agreeing with her. Kate got her first meal by ripping off the caribou's leg and then they both walk up the slope and to their den. they both laid down and Kate start eating at one side and Humphrey eat at the other side as well. Kate look at Humphrey's eyes while she was eating.

She really love him. But she's actually worried for him. They both will become the pack leaders in six months, which means Humphrey is not going able to fight if there is a war. He's not really good at alpha tactics though but her father liked him doing distractions though.

After finishing up of their lunch, they both headed into the forest. Kate decided to hold Humphrey's tail and so she did by intertwining it with her tail. It made Humphrey smile and Kate just giggled as they disappear into the darkness.

Humphrey took a deep breath as he was aiming at the target with the pistol that Felix told him to buy. He pull the trigger and he felt like there is no recoil.

Humphrey smiled and took another few shots. "Huh, this is easy" he said as he pull the trigger again. Kate just sat there, ignoring the sounds of gun firing and reloading. She was staring at Humphrey's triceps and muscle on his arms, flexing when he shoot the gun.

"You know why it is easy Humphrey" she asked not moving her eyes. Humphrey stop shooting his gun and lower it down after turning on the safety. "Sure" he said looking at her with all full attention.

Kate began to thought of dirty things that she is going to say. "It's because of your muscles that were used when we were having sex. You pounding me to get all my organs out" she said seductively. "Kate, I don't want to get erections" he whispered. Kate laughed as Humphrey reloaded his gun. "You know, this is worth it" he said as he walked away with the gun, followed by Kate.

He set the glasses and ear covers on the bucket and stood right in front of the counter. "I'll take it" he said bringing out his money. "Alright and I'll just take that gun" said the register as Humphrey handed him the gun and he brought out the box. "Here you go" he said as Humphrey grab it before giving the money to him.

Kate grab the change and they both went out of the building. Humphrey open the box once he got inside the car. "Man" he said putting the gun inside the box. "Well come on, I wanna explore this beautiful place" said Kate with urges. Humphrey nodded his head and drove off with a roar. Throughout the drive, Kate just kept glancing at Humphrey.

She really need to stop what she was doing. But she couldn't help herself. Unlike other wives, Kate is the only wife that she really love her husband like unstoppable.

Humphrey notice this. "Still glancing at me I see" he said chuckling. "Humphrey I can't help it though" she said smiling wildly. "It's just...to me you are actually the sexiest wolf alive in my opinion" she said still looking at him. Humphrey just smiled to hear that.

"You owe me a make out session" he said smiling. "And after that" Kate asked eagerly. "Man you are soo obsessed with me aren't ya" he said chuckling. "Of course I am, I'm your wife, well at least I don't act like all of them" Kate explained.

After that conversation, it became silent on their travel. For a few minutes, they made it to the cabin. Humphrey went upstairs to grab his backpack and Kate's backpack. He went downstairs and saw Kate eating some hamburgers. "Hey, where's mine" he asked jokingly. Kate rolled her eyes and handed to him. Humphrey was about to eat it until Kate handed him another one.

Humphrey look at her confused and Kate swallowed her food before speaking. "Your mother want to put this in your backpack just in case we get hungry" she said.

Humphrey nodded his head and put his backpack before savoring the moment when he eat his hamburger. He look at the other couples who were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys" he called out. "Yeah Humphrey" Flare replied to him as Garth look at him.

"Do you guys want to come with us" he asked. "No, we're going to take a break" said Garth as the girls nodded their head. "Alright" Humphrey mumbled through his mouth. Humphrey handed Kate her backpack and they both went out of the door. Humphrey grab his pistol and ammo from the box and put it in his backpack, except his pistol.

He hid it under his shirt just like a gangster, but not really. "Ready to head out" asked Humphrey. "Yeah" she said. They both smiled.

"Alright, let's go" he said as Kate grab his hand and they both walked off into the wilderness. They didn't even know that they were actually heading towards those wolves, Kate the alpha and Humphrey the omega.

 **Yay the sequel is here! Contact me on kik and the username is TheRavenMocker as usual. Man Kate can't get over with Humphrey. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. Anthros and Wolves

In the wilderness, Humphrey push a small branch out of the way and hold it for Kate as she walk past by. Kate brush her tail underneath Humphrey's chin, making him smile wildly.

He drop his grasp and grab Kate's hand as they walk through the forest. Humphrey also put his hand on his gun in case there's any bears or cougars attacking them.

They both were looking around and Kate brought out her camera. There are no flashes on Kate's camera as she was taking pictures. "Man I swear this has to be the most beautiful place in the world" she said.

Humphrey smiled as she look around with her camera. They came across the pond and Humphrey look around and thought it is a good place to fish. "Wanna stop here" Humphrey asked as he look at Kate. Kate took her eyes off of her camera screen. "Sure, I like to take pictures whenever you catch a fish" she said as she set her backpack down on the ground.

Humphrey chuckled as he set the line on and the lure attaching to the line after he tie it. He reel it before throwing his line into the water as Kate sit down and rested her back against her pack.

Humphrey was reeling his line in, making the bait alive. Before he throw the line once he got his lure out of the water, his body froze, locking joints and muscles. Kate look at Humphrey in confusion.

She saw the look on his face. "Humphrey, are you okay" she asked worriedly. But Humphrey stood still. Kate follow her gaze and gasp.

There, across the water, were two wolves that they had been encountered the first time when they came to Jasper. This one was different. They are a lot closer to them. The tan wolf was drinking the water and so did the gray wolf with different shades of gray color in his fur. The gray wolf lick his lips with his eyes close as his head raised up. "Man I love refreshing water" he said. The tan wolf giggled as she finish drinking the water.

It made Kate and Humphrey drop their jaws as Kate slowly stood up with her backpack and stand right next to him. Humphrey set the fishing pole and attached it to his backpack gently so they don't get their attention. Unfortunately, they have great hearing scenes as both wolves look ahead of them.

They both gasped at the same time to see them looking at them in shocked. There was a silent between them and none of them never move their muscles yet.

They couldn't believe that they meet each other again, but not this close. They both have been focusing on them for a long time until the gray wolf finally spoke out, breaking the silence.

"Hey Kate look, it's the same human or wolf. I don't know but it's the same one from eight months ago" he said not even focusing on his sentence. Kate and Humphrey widen their eyes even more. They start panting like they were about to past out which they are going to do. Humphrey guess the other wolf has the same name as Kate and that's what Kate thought of.

"They both have the same name and they can talk" they both said as they were about to get dizzy. They felt their eyes getting heavy and Kate stumbled onto Humphrey's side and they both fell down to the ground with their eyes close.

They look at them in confused. "Uhhh, should we take them Humphrey" Kate asked while looking at them, sleeping on the ground. "I don't know but I know the pack are going to torture them because they are very dangerous" said Humphrey.

"Well what are we going to do? It looks like they don't have weapons so I'm guessing they're harmless" Kate explained. What they didn't know is that Humphrey has a handgun in his holster.

"Let's just take them or else a vulture or other predators will eat them" he said. Kate nodded her head and they both went around the lake and grab by their ankles and start dragging them to a den. Not where the den that was located where the packs are, but they are bringing to a secret den that Kate and Humphrey meet when they were young.

They both finally made it to the den and set their leg down. "Man they're heavy" said Humphrey exhausted from dragging them from the lake. Kate smiled. Although she carry a caribou, she like to see Humphrey's reaction whenever he does with alpha techniques. Kate look down and notice a holster that was attaching to Humphrey's pants.

"What's this" she asked as she took a sniff at it. Humphrey went by her side and took a closer look at that thing. They both set their eyes on the trigger and they widen their eyes.

"It's a gun" said Kate. "A small gun" Humphrey added when they both remembered of that guy holding a double barrel shotgun at Humphrey's face.

Kate look at Humphrey with fear in her eyes. "How the heck do we take it out" she asked. "I don't know, grab the handle" Humphrey suggested. Kate did what Humphrey said and grab the handle and pull it out. She pushed it away with her muzzle as the handgun slid across the floor and went to the other side of the den.

They both sat there, looking at the anthros and waited. "What should we do if they wake up" he asked.

"I have no idea" she replied to them. They waited for a few minutes until Kate and Humphrey start to move around. Kate sit up while holding her head as she was blinking her eyes. Humphrey open his eyes while laying his head on the ground.

Kate stop blinking her eyes as her vision went back to normal to see two wolves looking at her. Kate let out a terrifying high pitch scream as Humphrey shot up from the ground.

Kate wrap her arms around Humphrey tightly and shut her eyes. She was scared that they are going to hurt her. Humphrey put his hand on his holster but he didn't have his gun.

"Where's my gun" Humphrey exclaimed as he look around. The tan wolf also known as Kate spoke up. "It's over there" she said gesturing her head towards the direction. Humphrey look at it and Kate growled loudly. They both back up and laid their backs against the wall.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" said the gray wolf. "Yeah, if you don't hurt us" said Kate. Kate and Humphrey look at each other gulped as they look back at them.

"Ummm okay" he said nervously. Kate release her grip on Humphrey and they just stare at the wolves. "So I'm guessing you guys have the same name as us" said the gray wolf cheerfully.

"That should be my question" said Humphrey in shock since they actually can talk. The tan wolf notice this. "Yeah we can talk Humphrey" she said and she actually said his name! Humphrey widen his eyes and so did Kate.

"So I'm taking that as a yes" said the gray wolf. Kate and Humphrey both nodded their head at the same time. There was a silent between them, just like last time as Kate was eyeing on the gray wolf and Humphrey was gazing at the tan wolf.

Kate and Humphrey notice this and blushed madly as the color went through their fur. The anthros widen their eyes. Humphrey rubbed his eyes to think that he was dreaming or a vision in his eyes. But it was none of them, it was real. Big time!

The tan wolf wanted to be honest what she think about them, especially Humphrey. But she can't because she was so nervous. They both let out a sigh as the tan wolf still have her eyes on Humphrey. Kate and Humphrey wanted to get out because they don't know if they are hungry and they were looking at us like we are preys, and they don't want their families to get worry, especially Eve.

"Can you let us go" Humphrey asked since they were right in front of them. "No, how about you stay with us. I wanted to be friends with you guys" she said happily. The anthros thought for a moment. Sure it's like a human and a pet but it's different. They evolved from dire wolves and they can understand them but not dogs.

"Um okay" said Kate as she kept her eyes on them. "You know what's even better Kate" said the gray wolf looking at the tan wolf. "What" she asked. "Let's just stay here with them and we'll let your parents know where we are" he said. She nodded her head and they both look at Kate and Humphrey.

"We're going to have so much fun" she exclaimed as Kate and Humphrey look at each other. "Should we call our families or what" Humphrey whispered. Kate shrugged as the wolves began wagging their tails.

For a few minutes, they were asking questions like inventions. Kate and Humphrey were getting annoyed by this until Humphrey's phone began to ring and both of the wolves yelped in surprise. "What the heck is that" Humphrey yelled. Humphrey and Kate laughed at this as Humphrey bring his phone out. It was Felix calling him.

"Hello" Humphrey answered. "Where are you guys" he asked. "Oh we're just exploring the forest and going fishing" said Humphrey hiding the truth that they were actually talking to wolves.

"Well okay but be back at dawn" he said. "We will" Humphrey replied to them and they both ended their call. "What is that" asked the tan wolf. "It's a phone where we can communicate whenever they live far away" Humphrey explained, hoping that they don't have anymore questions. "Well we're staying here with you guys and I heard you guys have to get home by dawn, right" asked Humphrey titled his head to the side.

"Yep" Kate responded to him. "Hey Humphrey" she asked as the gray wolf look at the tan wolf. "Yes Kate" he asked. "I'm going hunting and you better not to loose our new friends" she said walking out of the den. "I won't" he said and the tan wolf disappear into the bushes.

For several minutes, the tan wolf came back with a caribou on her mouth as she was dragging inside the den. She set it down and Kate and Humphrey both look at the blood pouring out of its neck and a chunk of pieces that were missing from the bite mark. "So, did you guys like to eat fresh food" asked Kate.

"Uhh no" they both said at the same time. "We like to eat cooked foods" Humphrey added. "And other foods such as cupcakes, right" Humphrey asked. Humphrey nodded his head since looking at them eating the caribou start to make him hungry. Both of the wolves heard it, especially Kate who was giggling.

"Aww is my poor baby hungry" Kate asked as she rub her hands on his belly. The wolves look at her in shocked. "Um yeah but I can't eat fresh food. You know that right" he said. Kate nodded her head and she brought out hamburgers out of her backpack. Humphrey forgot it all along. "Oh yeah" he said as he went to his backpack.

Good thing his backpack didn't leave him and so does Kate. Kate and Humphrey both took a big bite and the wolves smell it. "Man you guys have great food" she said smiling. "Yeah, do you guys have cupcakes" he asked. Kate and Humphrey shake their head until another gray wolf began to appear at the entrance of the den, gazing his eyes at the interior.

"What's going on here" Winston asked.

 **What the hell and oh my god, Winston is here. Damn, looks like Kate and Humphrey are going to meet him and going to faint to hear his name. I knew you guys are going to love this story and I'm happy to see you guys happy than ever. I'm still in Jasper and I have one more week until I returned to my home state which is sad because I'm having my time here in Jasper and Jasper is so beautiful and I know you guys are jealous. So anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a great day.**


	3. The Pack Leader

Both wolf stood still and look at him. They began to panicked and then cover themselves up to protect Kate and Humphrey. "Dad, I didn't know you were here" she said nervously. Kate and Humphrey stood still since Kate got a glimpse of him and he look exactly like her father.

"Well I was checking on you guys and what are you hiding? I swear I saw two weird looking humans or is it my mind is playing" Winston asked. Kate and Humphrey can hear them gulped.

"Um no I think it's your mind" said the tan wolf nervously. Then, he took a smell in the air. "Kate, Humphrey move out of the way" he said sternly. "But..." Winston look at her with a serious face. She let out a sigh and moved away, only to reveal Humphrey.

Winston gasped. "I-Is this a dream" he asked himself. The gray wolf also move out of the way to reveal Kate. "I had to be dreaming" said Winston.

"Well dad, you're not. This is real" she said nervously. Winston then bolted towards them and let his paw out in front of him. "Names Winston" he greeted happily. The wolf couple were shocked by this. "Wait, how the heck do you know how to do a handshake" Humphrey asked. "I don't know, just learn it from others" he said.

Kate and Humphrey both look at each other without moving their heads. "As you both know I'm the father of Kate and also the pack leader" Winston explained.

"My father has the exact same name as you" said Kate making him smile wildly. "Great when do I get to meet him" he asked. "Dad it's in the human or wolf human's territory" said the tan wolf. "Oh right" he said.

Humphrey brought out his phone to check the time and it was five pm. "Well I think we're going to head back" Humphrey suggested as he stood up a little. It made the couple wolf sad. "Aww man please don't go" said the gray wolf as Kate began to whimper.

"Sorry guys" Kate replied to them as they both walk out of the den. "Will you come back tomorrow" asked Kate. Kate and Humphrey look at them over their shoulders. "Sure" they both said making them happy while wagging their tails.

The married couple soon walked off into the distance. "Winston is the pack leader as a wolf version" said Humphrey in shock.

"I'm kind of surprise to see him. I swear if their pack as the same name as everyone at school. I'm literally going to get knocked out" Kate explained. Humphrey nodded his head as they were in the distance to see the cabin from the forest.

The wolves just stay back from where they are as they look at the direction where they headed off to. "Wow, this world is amazing" said Kate with a smile. "Yeah no kidding" said Humphrey agreeing with her.

They really want to follow them but due to their extinct, they want to keep themselves safe from others. "Come on you guys. I don't want to get in trouble with your mother Kate" Winstion explained. Kate and Humphrey look at Winston and nodded their head and follow him back to the pack.

While the married couple stand in front of the door, Humphrey twist the door knob and Eve peek around the corner of the kitchen.

"Just in time for dinner" she said with a smile. They both step inside the house before Humphrey closing the front door. They both set down their backpacks at the same time right next to the couch before walking over to the dinner room.

There's only six seats around the table, so Flare and Faith were sitting at the living room watching the last episode of River Monsters that will be end of this TV Show.

Humphrey wanted to watch it as well. "Kate you want to go to the living room and watch River Monsters with Flare and Faith" he asked. Kate nodded her head and they both grab their plate that is full of bacons and rice and headed to the living room.

"So what did I miss" Humphrey asked as Kate sit down right next to Faith and Humphrey sits down right next to his wife. "You're just in time" said Flare as Jeremy Wade was explaining about a rogue arapima.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder as they watch the show.

For a couple hours, Humphrey was kind of sad as Jeremy shared his final thoughts of River Monsters. "Well that was a great episode" said Flare. They all nodded their head and they went to the kitchen sink to put their plates away and the married couple went upstairs. Humphrey let out a sigh as he laid down on his bed.

Kate just went to the bathroom and took a shower. Humphrey brought out his phone and play some games until someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Humphrey yelled out. Heather open the door and close the door behind her. Humphrey smiled. "Hey Heather" Humphrey greeted her.

"Hey" she greeted back. "So I was wondering what did you guys do in the forest" she asked. "Well you know us, we went exploring and Kate was taking pictures while I just enjoy the beauty of this park" Humphrey explained although he lied about meeting those wolves.

"How awesome" she said until Kate came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. "Oh hey Heather" Kate greeted with a smile.

Heather wave at her and knew it's time to go since she knew how horny Kate and Humphrey really are.

"Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom and took a bath" she said. Humphrey nodded his head and Heather left the room by closing the door. Kate look at him with a sexy smile on her face as she let go of her towel.

Humphrey smile to see that beautiful naked body that he loves so much. She then climb up the bed and on top of him.

"So what are you going to do" he asked. "As much as I would love to fuck your hips out, I didn't want to wake up our family" she said with a smile.

She reach over to the lamp and turn it off while Humphrey cover both of themselves up. Kate rip his shirt off and laid her head on his chest, just beneath of his chin.

"I love you Humphrey" she moaned softly. "I love you too baby girl" he replied to her kissing her forehead.

Kate smiled before closing her eyes and went to sleep, snoring peacefully on his chest. Humphrey smiled before closing his eyes as well and went to sleep with Kate in his arms. No problems or enemies right now but in the future, yes there will be.

 **Well look at that, wonder if they are going to meet the pack which they will be going wild if they see an anthro or what they believe is a human. Now, human doesn't exist in this world and this is 2017 which they are eighteen years old. They find out that they were not humans in 2006 , so humans doesn't exist. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. Same Feeling

As the sun rises over the Rocky Mountains, Kate woke up when the sunlight hit her eye lids. She slowly raise herself up from the bed and cracking her back when her posture is straighten up. She yawn and look to her right to see Humphrey sleeping with drool coming out of its mouth.

Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss Humphrey's cheek. "I love you Humphrey" she said lovely. Humphrey open his eyes and kiss Kate right on the lips.

Kate loudly moaned at the sudden touch of this contact, coordinating her body to lay on the bed with Humphrey onto of her.

Humphrey broke the kiss and look into her eyes. They were slightly half way closing her eyes and she had a smile on her face. "Can you do that again" Kate asked smiling at him. Humphrey nodded his head and connected his lips with hers.

Kate moaned instantly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She began lightly biting his lower lips while they were kissing. She slip her tongue in and start fighting his. After what it seems like eight minutes, they both began to break the contact to breathe air. "The pleasure still feels the same but better" she said smiling. Humphrey laughed as he stood up from his bed and so did Kate.

They went downstairs and sit down at the couch. Kate let out a sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder while he watch the news.

Faith and Flare came downstairs as well and saw them. "What up guys" said Flare rubbing eyes. "Good morning Kate" said Faith with a smile. "Morning guys" they both said at the same time. "So where are you guys heading for today" asked Flare. "Probably the same place like yesterday" said Kate and Humphrey nodded his head.

"Can we go with you guys" Faith asked with pleading in her eyes. Kate and Humphrey look at each other. "What about the wolves" Kate whispered quietly so the other couple didn't hear her. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. They both look at them again before speaking.

"Sure" said Humphrey and Kate look at him like he was insane. "Um can you excuse us for a moment" said Kate dragging Humphrey to the front door. "Huh" Faith titled her head. "I'm guessing they're doing something crazy in the forest, probably having sex" Flare guessed and Faith giggled loudly.

"Humphrey what are we gonna do? We don't know if there's a version of them" Kate exclaimed quietly. "Maybe there is. We just don't know if they are gonna come with Kate and Humphrey" he said smirking evilly.

Kate thought about it for a minute. "Huh you win" she said smiling and Humphrey chuckled before walking back to the living room.

"Yeah you guys can go with us" said Kate with a smile. "What was that about anyways" Faith asked with a confusion on her f

ace. "Nothing nothing" Kate replied to her. "Well, ready to go" Humphrey asked grabbing his backpack that is in the same place like yesterday.

"Hold up, I need something" said Flare going upstairs before coming back in a minute. "Alright, let's go" he said putting his hat on.

Kate put her backpack on and they went out of the door to the wilderness, but before they could, the other couple saw them out of the window. "Hey wait for us" Lilly exclaimed and then Garth carry her to the bottom floor and out of the house.

"Okay then..." Humphrey had no words but smile to see their reaction, if their version has ever come with the other wolves.

Meanwhile in the forest, Kate and Humphrey was waiting at the same cave where they just dragged an anthro version of themselves with Lilly, Garth, Flare, and Faith.

"So, who were we waiting on again" Garth asked as he look at Kate and Humphrey. "You'll see" said Katr looking out of the den but then decided to go back to the pond. "You guys stay here. Humphrey come witch me" she commanded and the others look at her with confusion on their faces. They went to the same spot and sat down right next to each other.

They waited for almost an hour and Humphrey was tired of sitting up so he laid down onto the ground.

"This is boring" he said yawning a bit. "Don't worry Humphrey. I'm sure they will come" she said scanning the area. Then, Kate heard bush rustling in the forest and she took a sniff in the air and recognize the scent.

She began racing to the den. "You guys need to get out here now" she exclaimed before leaving the den with the sound of the wind as she pierce it while running.

The others look at each other and then follow Kate out of the den. As they arrived at the pond, Kate and Humphrey are wagging their tails in a speed of light. Out of the shadows of the forest, a gray anthro wolf came out followed by a tan orange, white, two reddish orange, and a dark blue ones.

"This is it" said Humphrey smiling at the version of himself and so did Kate. The two couples look around the area. "Wow this is amazi-" Flare stopped talking and his eyes are glued to the wolves and so did the others.

Kate and Humphrey stepped to the side to see them fully. "W-W-What the fuck" said Garth feeling every limps lose and he fell to the ground with his eyes closed, followed by Lilly, Flare, and Faith. One by one. Both versions of Kate and Humphrey let out a sigh.

"Here we go again" they said. The wolves sprinted to the other side of the pond and take a look at the anthros. "Whoa" said Lilly looking at Garth and so did the others glancing at their partners. "We better take them to the den" said Humphrey wrapping his arm around Kate. The gray and the tan wolf nodded their heads.

Humphrey grab Garth, Kate grab Lilly and the wolves grab the other couple before taking them to the den. After that, they set them down at the same place where Humphrey and Kate meet the wolves yesterday.

"Can't believe there's a version of us in real life" said Kate. The tan wolf nodded her head and so did the gray wolf. Humphrey smiled when Kate laid her head on his shoulder. "Humphrey, I really want to live here" she said smiling wildly. Humphrey wrap both of his arm around her. "Me too Kate" he said kissing her forehead. The tan and gray wolves are watching themselves of a different version, showing how much they love each other.

They did the same thing as them as the version of Lilly, Garth, Flare and Faith watch them looking at the anthros and them. "Awww" they all said as they broke the embrace.

"What" said the tan wolf looking at them. "The four of you guys have so much in common" said the blue wolf with a smile. Both of the versions smiled at the self before they heard someone groaning. It was the other couples. "Man what happen" Lilly asked until her eyes landed on the wolves. The white wolf smile and then slid right in front of her, shaking her hand both of her paws.

"Hi I'm Lilly and you must have the same name as me" she said cheerfully. Lilly smiled and the others woke up at the same time and the wolves did the same thing as the white wolf.

Kate and Humphrey laughed as a black wolf with blue eyes came at the entrance of the den. "Kate" he said and the tan wolf look at him. "Oh hey Ben, what's up" she asked. Ben is Kate's and Humphrey's best friend and he is going to be the next second in command or the third in command if Hutch want to continue on at his place.

"Your dad needs you come to the den, all of you" he said until he notice the a throw that look like his best friends. "So I'm guessing these guys are your new friends, am I right" he asked looking at the tan wolf.

She nodded her head and Ben look at them with a smile. "Names Ben" he greeted them. Kate and Humphrey nodded their heads and Ben look at the wolves. "Come on" he said and the tan and gray wolves pouted. Kate notice this.

"Don't worry guys, we'll see each other tomorrow" she said and they both wagged their tails. They all start walking out of the den looking at the anthros and they look back at them until they disappear into the shadows.

"That was awesome" said Garth and the others agree with him.

"Tell me about it" said Humphrey grabbing his stuff and so did Kate before walking back to their cabin.

 **Sorry for the long update. Ive been busy focusing on three stories and no need to worry, I will update it soon. Next story that I will be updating is Love Is Everything. Also, there's a poll on my profile if you guys want to see my new stories in the future. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. Living with Kate and Humphrey

It was a beautiful morning in Jasper, well kind of. It was more like lover's great morning. Kate was on top of Humphrey while she was drooling a little bit as she dreamed about her fist day of highschool when she met Humphrey. That's her fourth ravorote moment when she met him, his gorgeous eyes and fur. She really like it a lot. Humphrey notice it too well. He was awake when the sun light hit his eye lid and he had been watching Kate talking to herself in her sleep. "Humphrey, what a beautiful name" she said smiling. Humphrey giggled quietly as he stroke her fur making her purr with joy. "Someone must having a good dream" said Humphrey quietly to himself.

Kate just rubbed her head on his chest and Humphrey wrap his arms around her body. "I love you Kate" he whispered and he kiss her forehead. Humphrey wish he can move so he can crack his bone a bit but he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty.

He turn his head to the right and look at the time. It was still morning and Humphrey wanted to wake up Kate to go out into the wilderness. Humphrey thought about camping in the forest with the wolves of themselves. Or the pack. Humphrey knew it was a great idea to get to know rach other but he wanted to make sure if thats okay with his parents or Kate's parents. He didn't want to get invovled with Eve because she might knew that him ad Kate are getting kinky and have sex in the forest for an hour. Humphrey didn't want that. He wanted to camp with the wolves and he knows Kate is gonna get kinky more than him. Kate open her eyes and yawned quietly as she look up at her husband's beautiful face. It looked like he was thinking about something.

Kate slowly move herself up to his face and lick his cheek slowly. Humphrey snapped out of his thoughts and look at Kate. "Morning baby" he greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Handsome, how's your sleep" she asked happily. "Great and I can tell that you had an amazing dream. I'm guessing its something about me" he asked, keeping a smile on his face.

Kate nodded her head and she connected his lips with his. She slowly stroke his chest as she was enjoying her moment with Humphrey. Kate broke the kiss and licked his cheek. "I love you too much Humphrey. So much that it is hard to stop it" Kate explained. "I know that honey. I can tell before we get married" he said until Kate remembered that tragic moment where Humphrry almost died.

"Yeah" she said feeling sad and Humphrey notice it. "What's wrong" he asked worriedly. "That reminded me when you're in a hospital when you almost died because of Mark" she said digging her head into his chest as she stared at his scar from that tragic. "Kate, its okay. I'm sure that we will have no enemies for now on. They're not here anymore and I'm guessing they're in jail as well" he replied to her. Kate smile a little and nodded her head. "Come on, lets get something to eat and after that, lets go visit our new friends. Plus I got a great idea that you'll love" Humphrey explained as Kate thought it was her favorite thing to do. "Is it sex" she asked happily.

"Ehh no. Its alot better than that from what you think" he said smiling. "Humphrey you know that's my favorite thing to do" she pouted. "I know baby but we'll do it once we own a house by ourselves" Humphrey suggested and it made Kate smiling like a grinch with her tail moving side to side in a flash. "Good" she said with lust in her voice. Humphrey chuckled at this and they both left the room. Humphrey smelled what it seems to be a good food. As they arrive at the main floor, they saw ecerybody was awake and was eatint noodles, Humphrey's favorite food. "Hey give me some please" Humphrey begged as he rush towards the kitchen. Kate rolled her eyes and giggled. She can tell Humphrey love it so much because of the smell and it looks delicious. Kate followed him to the kitchen and they all enjoy their meal.

Meanwhile, back at the western pack or united pack, Kate and Humphrey were enjoying their meal as well. "Man that is good" said Humphrey while Kate was chewing up the meat and she nodded her head. "I think I'm full" said Humphrey rolling on his back. Kate swallowed her food beford speaking. "I'm going to take a drink of water. Do you want to come" Kate asked and Humphrey nodded his head, accepting her request. They walked out of the den and into the wilderness.

There is a small pond by the feeding grounds but both of them want some fresh water. Once they were out of the forest and into a flat land where a river streaming down as Humphrey took a drink of water and so did Kate before watching him. "Now that's what I called fresh" said Humphrey licking his lips.

"Yep, cool mountain water sure hits the spot Humphrey" she said with a smile. Humphrey smiled as well and then they both heard a sound from the other side of the river. A black muscular wolf with crimson eyes and a scar on his right eye, even though it didn't make a scratch on his eye ball. Kate and Humphrey know who it is. "Hey Ares" they both called out and he look up. "Oh hey guys" he said with a smile.

Ares is a lone wolf but he was accepted by Winston living in his territory. Ares love to be alone but sometimes he gets bored and he hunts alone. Luckily, the territory was bigger and there are more preys around the area.

"How you doing man" Humphrey asked. "Good. How about you guys" he asked and they said the same thing. "Good" they both said. Ares took a few licks into the water and raise his head up. "Well I better go and do exercise. Catch you guys later" he said walking off. Kate and Humphrey watch him as he walk off and into the forest. "Ares is mysterious but I get it that he likes being alone" said Kate. "Yeah but for me, not really because I need my love Kate" he said stroking her fur. "Awwww" Kate whimpered as she gave him like ten licks on his cheek. Humphrey chuckled and they both walk back to their den. "So how hard it is to be the pack leader" Humphrey asked as they both were in the den, talking about their future. "It is hard Humphrey. Sometimes you might have to go play games with your friends but most of the times we have to stay in the den or outside of the den, commanding alphas and omegas" Kate explained and Humphrey laid his ears flat on his head.

"Well that's a bummer" he said looking down. "I know it is Humphrey but I knoe you'll like it " she said and Humphrey nodded his head. "Yeah" he said as they both look up at the skies while the anthropomorphic Humphrey and Kate were getting ready to go into the wilderness. "So we're going back out right" Kate asked as she out the straps over her shoulder. "Yeah and we're living with Kate and Humphrey" said Humphrey putting his hat on and Kate smiled wildly. "Awesome. Let's go" she said grabbing Humphrey's hand and they both zoom out of the door before Eve spoke up. "Have fun guys" she yelled from the kitchen as Humphrey close the door with no response from them. "Did you bring everything we need" Kate asked as they enter the forest. "Yeah, we got food, water, tent, sleeping bag, lighter, and a lamp" said Humphrey holding on one of the straps on his shoulders.

Good" she said walking through the forest until they almost ran into their friends. "Whoa, what are you guys going" the gray wolf asked and the tan wolf nodded her head. "Hey guys, finally we found you" said Kate. "We're living with you guys until we have to go back tomorrow" Humphrey added as their jaws dropped. "Humphrey did you hear that" asked the tan wolf. "Uhhh which one" both of them asked her at the same time. "Humphrey without the last name" she said. "Oh boy. I can tell this is getting confusing" said Kate shaking her head.

"Yeah" they all said before the wolves lead them to the pack. "Are you guys sure it is a good idea to live with us, even with our pack" asked the tan wolf. "Maybe, as long as your pack don't attack us" said Humphrey. "We can inform our dad if me and Humphrey go to the pack leader's den and you guys just stay in the forest" she explained. "That sounds great" said Kate until they arrive at the border of their territory before taking a step inside.

They roam around until they made it to the main area where all the wolves are at. "Okay, you guys stay here, come on Humphrey" said the tan wolf running off and the gray wolf followed her. They run up the slope amd slid right in front of Winston. "Hey dad" Kate called out. "Yes Kate" he replied to her. "We have something that is... Interesting" said Kate as she look around to see if her mother's here or not but she is in the den, sleeping.

"Okay tell me" said Winston sitting down and waiting for their response. "Well uhhh do you remember those human wolf that look like us" Kate asked and her father nodded his head. "Okay well, they say they wanted to camp or live with us until tomorrow" she said and Winston widen his eyes. "Don't bring them into the pack. They will freaked out and maybe killed them" he said and Katr knew he was going to say that. Kate let out a sigh.

"Well what are we gonna do" she asked as she look down until Humphrey got an idea. "Kate do you remember the hang out den when we were pups" he asked and Kate look at him and nodded her head. "Yeah why" she asked.

"Well its far away from this area so the pack won't know about them" he said and Kate smiled. "That is a great idea. Humphrey, you're a genius" she said licking his cheek and Humphrey smile with a little blush on both of his cheeks. They both run back outside and Winston chuckled as he went out and stare down at his pack.

While the others were waiting for them, Humphrey was checking in his backpack to make sure everything is in there. Kate was just sitting down while watching him, mostly on his eyes. The gray and tan wolves came back and Humphrey stood up. "So what did he say" Humphrey asked. "Well my dad said we can go to the den far away from the pack because our pack will freaked out and might of kill you guys" said the tan wolf. "Well lets get going" said Humphrey with a little fear in his tone. Kate giggled at this and they began to follow them. Once they had arrive, Humphrey set the tent up with a help from Kate while the wolves watch them from the den. "What are you guys again" the gray wolf asked as they both finish their work. "We're homo lupine sapiens, or human wolf or anthro wolf whatever you guys want to call it" said Kate and Humphey nodded his head.

Strange name for the first part" said the tan wolf. "I know, its kind of a scientific name" said Humphrey. Night time came after the solves asked them some more questions. Humphrey put the final pile of wood onto the ground after they made a fire pit and Kate light it up. "You guys can make fire" the gray wolf exclaimed and Humphrey nodded his head with Kate giggling. "Yeah, its base on our inventions that we made" said Humphrey while Kate bring out the food.

The wolves began to smell it and let their tongue roll out of their mouths. "What's that smell" asked the gray wolf. "Its our food and we're not allowed to fedd wild animals" said Humphrey as the wolves laid their ears flat.

"Aww man, is it because of the rangers" the tan wolf asked and the wolf furries nodded their heads. "Yeah and did you guys see them alot" Kate asked. "Sometimes" said the tan wolf. After for a few minutes of eating, Humphrey put the fire out and went inside the den before saying something to the wolves. "Goodnight" he said and Kate said the same thing before going inside the tent with Humphrey. "Goodnight" said both of the wolves before laying down their head and went to sleep.

In the United States, central Idaho, two mens are loading up their hunting rifles. "Alright, we're all set" said one man. "Let's go to Jasper. I know they have a lot of wolves, hopefully we won't get caught by the rangers" said the other as they both got inside a toyota tundra truck and drove up to north.

 **Oh boy, here comes the top predator. I made something creative for this story and it will be the future though. Its something that you guys will like. Writing three stories is hard and since Fire and Water is close to finishing up. Ima focus on that story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day, we can criticize the cu's story as well if you guys know that lol.**


	6. Almost Busted

Kate was snoring cutely on Humphrey's chest. She had a great dream about him as well. The sun rays shine through the tent and it hit on her eye lids. Kate slowly open her eyes and blink a few times before yawning. She sit up a little and rub her eyes. "Oh man I hate mornings" she said to herself. Then, Kate look at Humphrey once her eyes hit on him in seconds. "At least my lovely husband is here" she said smiling wildly.

Kate decided to cuddle with him until he wakes up. She laid her head on his chest again and rubbed it with her head. Humphrey began to open his eyes when he felt that.

"Ugh Kate" Humphrey groaned while blinking his eyes a few times. "Humphrey" Kate shouted and then connected her lips with his.

Humphrey smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. Kate thought something dirty that she wanted to do for a long time since last time. Kate sneaked her hand towards Humphrey's crotch and grabbed it. This made Humphrey broke the kiss and Kate just grab his head before reconnecting the kiss. She slowly stroke his dick a few times before they had to broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Kate not now. I say we do it at home before the wolves see us having sex" Humphrey suggested with a worried expression on their faces.

Kate rolled her eyes with a smile. "Stop saying that Humphrey. I wanted this" she said with a smile before she could unzip his pants, the other Humphrey said something from the other side of the tent.

"Are you guys awake" he asked while yawning.

Kate then formed an annoyed expression her face and Humphrey chuckled at this. "Oh shut up" she whispered to him while giving him a small slap on his cheek. "Hey, what did I do to you" Humphrey whispered back.

"Ruining my chance" she said before unzipping the tent door to see the orange wolf known as Kate getting up from the den. "Good morning guys" said the she wolf. "Morning Kate" said Kate with a smile.

"It's kind of strange that we have the same names" she said giggling. "I know, this might be confusing" said Humphrey scratching his head while joining his wife. "For our parents" said the she wolf. Humphrey grabbed his backpack and look for food. Kate did the same thing while the wolves smelled something good from the backpack. They both just pulled out a grilled cheese sandwich out of their backpack and began to eat.

"Well I think it's time for us to hunt" said the orange wolf. "Can we come" said Kate after swallowing her food. "Sure" she replied to her.

Kate and Humphrey got out of the tent and followed the wolves as they sniff the air to sense their prey. After for what it seems like a few minutes, they came across an open field to see a lonely male white tailed deer eating. They both turn back to the anthros. "You guys stay here" said the tan wolf.

Kate and Humphrey nodded their head and began to sit back, and watch the show.

The wolves start walking towards the deer quietly. Humphrey went to the left and Kate went to the right.

The deer's ears went up when he heard the noise. He look to his left and sees nothing. Kate saw this chance and jumped out from her hiding spot and bit the jugular. The male went down to the ground with blood squirting to the ground. "Great job Kate" said Humphrey coming out of his hiding spot with a smile. "Great job? Come on Humphrey we both did a great job" she replied to him with a smile.

"I know we did but I wanna just to say something nice to my beautiful mate" he said happily. Kate wagged her tail as she walked towards him and licked his cheek.

"You are too sweet Humphrey" she said smiling widely. Humphrey lick her cheek back and lick the blood off of her. Kate laughed once his tongue made contact to her face.

After that, they both drag the deer towards the human wolf. "Wow that was amazing" said Kate holding Humphrey's hand after watching the hunt. For a few minutes, they arrive at their location. "That was an amazing hunt" said Kate with a smile. "I know, me and Humphrey are a great team" she said looking at him.

"Kate, Kate where are you" said a wolf in the forest. The wolves and the anthros recognized that voice. "Mom" said Kate and the tan wolf at the same time.

Humphrey leaned into Kate and began whispering into her ears. "I don't think that's your mother Kate. I think that's the wolf version of Eve" he whispered and he was right. An orange wolf that just looks like Kate, but an older wolf version came out of the bush. She widen her eyes to see her daughter and her mate hanging out with the human wolves. Eve was about to faint. She had never seen two Kate's and Humphrey's.

"Am I dreaming" she said stepping back. "Mom, this is not a dream. This is actually real and don't freak out" said the tan wolf. Kate would've said the same thing if her mother was here. "Can I talk to you for a second" she said and the female wolf nodded her head. All three of them watched the two wolves went around the corner of the den.

Kate sat down with her mother as she turned around. "Kate, those are human wolves. What the heck are you doing? They're going to kill you" she said starting to get angry. "Mom, they're nice ones. I promised they didn't hurt us. I think we already see each other eight months ago, but I swear they are not going to hurt us" Kate explained looking into her eyes.

"They better not" she said walking away. 'Wow that was a fast conversation, she said in her mind before joining her mate and her new friends. "I hope Eve didn't go crazy on us" said the gray wolf.

"Tell me about it" said Humphrey remembering the times when Kate told her about her mother. Kate giggled at this and heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Humphrey, it's time to go" she said standing up. Humphrey nodded his heads as the wolves laid their ears flat. "Why though" the tan wolf whined.

"Ehh so we don't have to get into trouble" she said helping Humphrey out by putting out the tent. "But I promised we'll visit you guys" she added making her smile and so did the gray wolf. After five minutes of packing up, they're all set to go home. "Bye guys" said Kate waving at them. The wolves sit down on their haunches and wave back at them as they disappeared in their sights. "Well that was close" said Kate holding the straps of her backpack.

"Yep, almost got busted" Humphrey replied to her. They arrived at their house and Humphrey open the door to see their parents waiting for them. "So what did you guys do" Sara asked. 'Damn' they both said in their mind.

They told everything that they're just exploring the park, denying the fact that they were hanging out with the wolves. The parents nodded their heads and the married couple went upstairs. "Phew that was close" said Humphrey laying on the bed. Kate giggled at this and decided to join Humphrey. "So what now" he asked. Kate just shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

Back in the forest, Kate and Humphrey were walking back to their den when they heard a noise from their left. "What was that" Kate asked. "I don't know but it smells something's bad is going to happen" said Humphrey as they both look into the darkness of the forest.

 **Oh uh, something's bad is going to happen lol. So I'm still in the hospital and very sick, but I know some of you guys didn't know that. I don't know what day I will go back to my routine so don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine from suffering in the inside and the outside physically. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	7. The Hunters

Kate and Humphrey were glancing at the shadows of the forest. They heard some noises behind the shadows of the depths after the anthro version of themselves left to go home.

"Be careful Humphrey" said Kate as she started to show her teeth, ready for some action. Humphrey nodded his head and keep his eyes pealed. They both began walking towards the noise slowly while crouching. Humphrey look to his left and Kate look to her right before looking straight in front of her. She stop her pace and began sniffing in the air. She smelled like chemicals that she never smelled before.

"HUNTERS" Kate screamed. Humphrey immediately heard that and they both start running away from them instantly. "After them" one of them said.

The married couple ran as fast as they can towards their pack. "We need help. They're gonna shoot at us any seconds" Humphrey shouted. "I know that Humphrey. Serpentine, serpentine" Kate commanded.

They both start dodging and weaving, messing the Hunters' aim on the gun. "I can't get a shot" he said and the other one look at him like he is a dumbass. "You idiot, you got the assault rifle and you should've spray and pray like a savage bitch" he confirmed about his weapon.

"Kate run faster" Humphrey screamed in fear. Kate did as she was told and they went zooming through the forest as fast as they can to able to break their speed limits.

"We need to do something" said Kate panting a little bit. "But how. These guys don't have a single bullet rifle like the other one that we got shot from" Humphrey explained, making Kate remember the time when she got mad at him for mocking her about Garth.

"Oh yeah" she said blushing.

Humphrey look around as he was running. He was trying to find the fastest way to escape from them. On the corner of his eye, he spotted a hollow log sitting on top of the hill. "Kate this way" he said running to his right and Kate followed him. "Where are you going Humphrey" she asked, wanting to tell him that they are going the wrong way. "The fastest way is going up the hill to go logsledding" he said.

Kate look up ahead and knew what he was talking about. "You're right. Humphrey you are a genius omega" she said with a smile looking at him with passion in her eyes. Humphrey smiled back.

"I know" he said. "Dude, they're going way up the hill" said one of the hunters. "We are so gonna lose them" he said falling behind, watching them running up the hill. "What's a big deal, we can go around. Come on" he said running around the hill and the other one started to follow him.

Kate and Humphrey look behind and saw them running away. "Yes, it worked" said Humphrey happily. "Not for long Humphrey. I think they're running around the hill" she said predicting their plan.

"We'll let's run faster" said Humphrey increasing his speed and so did Kate. Humphrey jump up into the air and slammed into the log as it fell onto the ground and Kate jump in as well before the log began sliding down the hill, picking up speed.

"Go right" said Humphrey leaning his body to the right with Kate. "Hard left" he said it again.

Kate look to the side and saw the hunters were just around the corner of the hill before disappearing in her sight. "Humphrey, it's working" she said with a smile licking his cheek. Humphrey smiled back as the log reached down the hill and slid across the flat terrain before decreasing its speed. Kate and Humphrey jump off the log and ran as fast as they can to their territory. While they were running, Kate spotted something up ahead with her own eyes.

What it looks like was an anthro or human wolf walking through the forest. "Humphrey stop" she screamed as her paws sliding across the ground. Humphrey stopped running and slid across the plains with Kate.

The figure began slowly and slowly appearing and they recognized who it was. "Kate, Humphrey" they both said. The anthro wolf look to their right and saw them as they slid into a stop. "Sup guys, what's wrong" said Humphrey, the anthro wolf. "There's hunters right behind us, but we don't know if they're still following us" said Kate looking behind her.

"I'm sure we lost them Kate" said Humphrey licking her cheek. The tall grey anthro wolf look into the distance. "Let's go to our house and we'll discuss this" he said and the wolves were gladly to come with them. They let them go first and Humphrey, the anthro wolf look where Kate and Humphrey were running from and glared his eyes into the shadows of the forest before continue following his wife and the wolves.

 **It's been two, almost three months since I updated this story. Sorry about that, lots of things happening and you guys should go check out my new story called "A Student's Dream." I think you guys are going to like it, a lot better than The Journey of True Love. Check it out for yourself if you want to. So, Love is everything is going to be finish at Chapter 25 or 27 and then I'll publish a story that you guys are waiting for a long, long time. So back to my conclusion. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day boys and maybe...girls?**


	8. Beware of the Hunters

The sun was setting down behind the mountains. The two wolves walking behind the anthro version of themselves were looking around the forest.

Their ears twitch into different directions. Moving around like a satellite along with their eyes. They both look at the anthros. It look like they were on full alert as they are. They can tell their limbs are loosened up, making it ready for anything. "So, where are we going" Humphrey whispered. Humphrey, the anthro version, looked behind his back.

"We're going near our house, but we have to stay in the forest before our parents get freaked out by us hanging out with you guys" he explained. Kate and Humphrey nodded their head. They need to follow their rules because they seem to know everything about it.

Kate and Humphrey know the forest, but they know the hunters, and maybe everything. The two wolves look down to see them holding hands. They both smiled at this.

It reminded them when they were walking side by side in the forest back then. Kate got closer to Humphrey until their bodies are touching.

Humphrey look at her, and she just give him a cute smile that he love to see. Kate rested her head on his shoulder while walking through the forest. For a few minutes, they peaked around the anthros behind them and saw what it looks like their shelter.

"Wow, it looks really nice" said Kate looking around, still resting on her mate's shoulder. "Yeah. I think you two should find a den that is near this place" said the tan anthro wolf. Kate re-positioned herself before walking around the area with Humphrey.

"We'll be back" said the grey male walking towards the house. "Okay" Humphrey replied, and Kate already found a den with in ten or twelve feet away from them.

"Humphrey, come here for a second" she said, and Humphrey walked over to her. "What's up Kate" he asked curiously. "You think this is a good spot to avoid the hunters" she asked looking at the den. Unlike the den from Idaho where the roots grow over the den's entrance, this den just had a big opening under a tiny cliff for any big animals that can walk over it.

"Yeah, it's a good spot to blend in. The hunters have a very thin sense, so it wouldn't be too hard" Humphrey replied to her.

"That's good" she said walking in. She took a sniff of the den to see if any wolf or animals claimed it, but there's nothing that she can sense of.

Humphrey walked in and laid down on his belly. He let out of a relief sighed as he relaxed his eyes and body. Kate went over to her mate and laid right beside him. "Humphrey" Kate called out. "Yes beautiful" he asked licking her cheek. "Are you ready to become a father in the next few weeks" she asked nervously.

This caught him off guard. "Becoming a father? You mean mating season is like in few weeks" he asked and Kate nodded her head.

Humphrey thought for a second. He loved to become a father, but the problem is that her mother will turn into a demon wolf for taking her virginity. He shivered at the scene of her strangling him to death. He took a deep breath before speaking to Kate.

"I would love to become a father, but what about your mother? I'm just scared that she would do something painfully whenever she starts attacking me" he admitted shivering for a few second.

Kate stood up a little to nuzzled her mate's fuzzy neck. "It's okay Humphrey. I'll explained that you and me wanted to do that" she said softly. Humphrey smiled at this. "That's great for you to protect me" he said happily. Kate just push him onto his back and stand over him with a smile on her face. "That's because I loved you so much in my entire life. You save me twice when we are in Idaho, and I really appreciate that, so I wanna pay you back" she explained smiling wildly.

Humphrey widen his smile, and began to put his paw on her cheek. Kate leaned onto it while looking at his beautiful eyes. "I love you Kate" he said leaning his face closer to hers.

"I love you too Humphrey" she replied doing the same thing. In less than a second, their lips connected, and Kate slid her tongue inside her mate's mouth, exploring everything with all her might. Humphrey was about slid her paws down on Kate's back to her rear end until someone interrupted their session.

"Oooo this is turning me on" said Kate, the anthro wolf outside of their den. Kate and Humphrey stopped kissing and got up from their position very quickly with a very bright red on their cheeks.

The tan anthro wolf giggled. Kate and Humphrey slowly came out of the den to see the grey anthro setting up a camp fire. "Hopefully, they come over here so we can teach them a lesson" he said putting more wood into the fire.

"Well the hunters have like a big long metal weapon on their hands" said Kate worrying on his plan. "I know, but they will get caught on camera so I can send it to the cops for breaking the rules for hunting animals" he said. Kate and Humphrey look at each other before joining around the campfire.

Every animals have their fears, and the worst fear is getting ambushed by the hunters. Due to the story of the past where humans are roaming around, they are much scarier than the anthro wolves, and they were afraid that they are following their steps to take their place to be the top predator of the food chain.

Kate and Humphrey look around the forest. They hope the hunters didn't spot them for hanging out their species. The truth that they find out after meeting the anthro version of themselves is that not all anthro wolves are bad guys.

 **Sorry for not updating this story for a few months. I forgot to make a chapter because there are so much things to do in fanfiction and in the real world. Im finally 18 years old and I hope all of you guys are working hard on the state test. If you guys are in highschool and in 11th grade, you gotta take the test seriously cause this is your chance to shine your life. So um, that's all I've got to say in my mind. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and good luck on the test.**


	9. Finally!

Humphrey was sleeping on his bed peacefully with a smile plastered on his face. The sun light shines onto his face, revealing his blue eyes. He moved around on his bed, trying to stretch out his muscles before turning to the other side of the bed to see an empty spot right next to him. "Huh?"

He stood up from his bed and walk out of his room. When he did that, he smell something good at the kitchen. "Something's smells good" he said to himself. "That's right" someone said right behind him.

Humphrey looked behind him and saw Kate crossing her arms and leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. "I've made some food for you. That's why it smells good" she said smiling. "Sweet" he replied walking down the stairs. Kate followed him closely behind him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her boobs against his back.

"After you eat, can we do something special in our room please? I've been waiting to do this for so long" Kate explained desperately.

Humphrey widen his eyes and smiled widely. He knew what Kate is talking about and it's kind of true that they didn't do it for such a long time. "Okay, I will do that and you've already planned that this morning right" he asked and Kate just kissed his neck. "Oh yeah" she moaned.

Humphrey chuckled and went to the kitchen. It smell so good and it feels like Humphrey were in trance and being lured to it. Kate giggled as she have her arms around his neck.

He look around the corner to see a plate with Chicago style pizza. He looked at Kate. "Did you really made this" he asked smiling and Kate nodded her head.

"Thanks babe" he said facing her before locking lips. Kate moaned and hold tight of his head. She slid her tongue in and try to gather all the saliva that he has like a lion licking the meat off the bones. "Babe-" Humphrey was cut off from reconnecting the affection from Kate.

Humphrey can feel his penis getting harder and harder. Kate moaned as the saliva sliding down on Kate's chin. They been doing this for two minutes until they ran out of breath.

Kate broke the kiss with saliva between their mouths, panting from holding their breath. "God dang...Kate" Humphrey panted smiling. Kate giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it" she replied quickly. "Well okay, If you really want to do it that bad. I will finish my food really quick. Okay?"

Kate nodded her head with a smile on her face. Humphrey rushed to the kitchen counter and began eating. He didn't go to the dinner table to eat because he didn't have time to do it since he wanted to bang Kate for a while. It's been a week since they have sex, well only for the girls to be honest. But for Kate, she had something else in her mind that she would love.

It's not trying out new things like new position or new way to get pleasure. It is something that is very important than those.

Kate watched him as he is trying to finish up his meal.

She decided not to rush him, so she walked over to him and stand right next time. "Don't be in such a rush Humphrey. Just take your time, and I think the bad part is that you will have to go to the bathroom when we are having our favorite session" she explained while playing with his tail.

Humphrey looked at her before nodding his head since he had a mouth full.

Kate giggled and wrap her arms around his body. She can feel his abs going up and down. She just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

After five minutes, Humphrey had finished eating his meal. Kate squealed excitedly, and she grabbed Humphrey's wrist and lead him to the bed room.

"Good lord Kate" Humphrey chuckled. "Sorry Humphrey, I couldn't hold it. I need this" she screamed once she past the door frame before swinging her husband to the bed.

Humphrey landed on the bed and Kate landed on top of him. She then connected her lips onto his and slid her tongue. "Oh Humphrey" she moaned breaking the kiss before reconnecting it.

Humphrey just laid there, savoring the moment of his life. Kate slid her hand down on his body towards his crotch. Sliding her hand inside his pants like a snake before wrapping his monster.

She then realized that she wanted to tell Humphrey about something. "Humphrey" she said sitting up a little with her hand wrapped around his penis. "Yeah Kate" he asked taking off his pants along with his boxer. "There's something I need to tell you before we get started" she said smiling. Humphrey smiled back. "You can tell me anything Kate."

It made her smile even wider. "I'm not going to use protection because I want to start a family" Kate admitted it.

She watched her husband widen his eyes. "Of course we can start a family. This is one of my dreams of my life Kate" Humphrey replied happily. Then, her smile turned into one of the most sexiest smile in the world.

"Then let's get started" she said slithered down onto his crotch. She got a good look on his penis before slobbering her saliva on it. Humphrey winced in pleasure as he looked down to see her beautiful artwork. "

"Please keep doing your work Kate. It's so damn hot" he moaned. Kate smiled as she rubbed her lips on her favorite toy before putting the tip in her mouth.

Humphrey watched her as she licked the tip of it. She stop what she was doing before putting two fingers on top of the manhood so she can open up the entrance that lead to her kids.

Humphrey screamed as she lick the lips on his penis, most likely the tip of her tongue in the inside. "OH GOD KATE" he screamed as he spray his seeds onto her face. Kate just look at him in shock. "What the heck Humphrey? Usually you can hold it for five minutes, but now, you can holy hold for a minute" Kate asked. Humphrey chuckled. "It's just because what you did just put me over the edge."

It made Kate smiled. "Well good. At least I know my way to make you cum" she said stuffing his penis into her mouth with her tongue wrapping around it to get all the delicious meal off of it.

She is enjoying pleasuring her husband. The moans of him is just making her turned on even more. After finishing her favorite meal, Kate stand up as she pulled off her shirt and pants off of her with no bras and panties. "So you were prepared" he said smiling. Kate nodded as she laid herself on the bed.

"It's my turn to take the pleasure. Show me what you got. I've been waiting for this favorite moment for centuries."

Humphrey nodded his head as he stand up and place his head between her legs. 'She's even wetter than before' he thought just by looking at her pussy. It was swollen with her liquids falling out of the entrance. Humphrey slowly licked it from bottom to top. Kate moaned as she wrap her legs around his head.

His tongue was so magical to her. She can feel the rough skin on the flesh of the tongue as it was cleaning at the entrance. Humphrey turned his head side ways with his tongue entering her pussy. Kate moaned loudly. The feeling of his tongue fit perfectly in her storage. Rubbing the roughness on her walls was just putting Kate on the edge.

"Humphrey, I'm about to cum" she said in pleasure. Humphrey returned to his position and licked the top of the insides where the G spot is located. Kate widen her eyes and screamed. Her pussy sprayed at Humphrey's beautiful face. He licked his lips before cleaning up his face and putting it into his mouth.

"Should I say to you that you only came for a minute even though you can hold it longer" he teased. Kate just looked at him before laughing.

Humphrey laugh along with her before taking off his shirt. He slowly crawled up to Kate's face after sucking her precious boobs. Kate moaned once he did that.

Humphrey was face to face to the top of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Are you ready" he asked. Kate growled sexually. "I'm ready for you anytime" she said, making him smiled.

"Good." And with that, Humphrey began locking his lips with hers as he grabbed his penis and placing the tip at her entrance. Kate is trying to focus on the kiss, but she can't because she wanted to feel Humphrey's cock again.

Humphrey thrust his pelvis forward, making Kate breaking the kiss and arched her back with a scream. "Hold up Humphrey" she commanded. Humphrey was confused by this. "Kate, you're not a virgin remember" he said reminding her, but that's not the point.

"No that's not it. It'st just...you were b-bigger than before." Kate is having a hard time to say things that she wanted to say. Humphrey's dick was throbbing like crazy and her walls were shaken up by the size.

It was vibrating like a phone. Kate thought something dirty that is enough to turned both of them on real freaking good. She closed her eyes and remembered the pleasure she had in the past with Humphrey.

Their first time, second time, third time and then a sex between twelve girls and a boy. Humphrey widen his eyes. Kate was moving her hips around with her liquids gushing out. It feels like a wet carpet when someone spilled water. "Kate" he asked and she opened her amber eyes. "Remember the time when we had sex like fifteen times until we came across the girls" Kate asked and Humphrey nodded his head.

Kate smiled seductively. "I want you to think about that time when you fuck my friends. Just imagine that all of the feeling of their pussies combined." Kate regret what she was saying because it made his cock throb even more.

"I think it's already happening" he said start thrusting into her. "Oh god Humphrey." Kate wrapped her arms around his back and began drooling.

"Yes Humphrey. K-Keep going" she said having a hard time. Wet slapping sounds are already here due to Kate's words of making her and Humphrey horny as a rabbit. Or maybe a dolphin.

Humphrey began to thrust real hard on her. Shaking her body back and forth with the feeling of her boobs bouncing at such power.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT HUMPHREY. OHHHHH GOD" Kate screamed clenching onto him. "Oh man, I think I'm ready to fuck you in your sleep" he said with such words to make her pussy even wetter than before. "Yeah, keep talking dirty please. I love it. Oh god, your dick is soo huge!"

"You are so tight Kate" he replied thrusting even harder and faster than before. Before he can do that, Kate pushed him onto his back before riding on him. She is soo horny that she wanted to be in control forever. "Humphrey, you are so damn sexy" she said with her tongue out. Humphrey grabbed onto her bouncing breast and began fucking her as well.

"You are so damn beautiful Kate. God damn, the way you said about her previous experience is just making me want to have sex with you forever."

"Good."

They had been fucking each other for eight minutes. Kate can feel her climax coming. "H-Humphrey, please cum in my pussy real deep please. I want those kids right now" she commanded. Humphrey grunted as a response before thrusting into her faster and harder.

"Yes Humphrey. KEEP GOING."

"Oh god Kate. UGH, I think I want to go round two."

Kate wasn't so sure about that. This moment was different than before. She now knew why. It was because that they didn't have sex for week. What happens if they didn't have sex for eight months due to Kate's pregnancy? Well, Kate will get hornier than ever.

"I don't think I can. Ahhh, this one is too good for me Humphrey. Oh god, Uh..this one is way different than before" Kate explained. "Y-You're right."

Kate and Humphrey both change position where she is on her back with her pelvis up in the air. Humphrey thrust his pelvis so hard that it made Kate twitched. "HUMPHREY!"

Kate finally hit her limit. Her pussy came in like a water fall, making Humphrey easier to thrust so deep into her. "KATE" he screamed along with her. His penis then penetrated to a place where the kids can go. "Oh god, it's so warm" she said feeling his seeds splashing everywhere. They both stayed there with him releasing his liquids into her.

"I...I think ahhh I think you dump way too much" said Kate feeling his seeds falling out of her entrance. "Yeah..I think so too" Humphrey replied to her.

Neither of them had the energy to talk. Both of their eye lids were half way to completely covering their eyes. Humphrey pulled out his dick and Kate moaned when he did that. Humphrey dragged her to her place where both of them can sleep on the bed with a smile on their faces.

The future of their kids are coming as the sperm entered Kate's egg.

 **GOOD LORD IM HORNY GUYS. I think I should make a lemon request. Nah, I don't want to do that because it's gonna get worse lol. Happy 4th of July and it's a great time for couples to look up in the night sky where fireworks exploding in the night sky. Hopefully it will explode into a heart shape as well. Anyways, this is all I'm going to say because I'm going to the firework show. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a wonderful or beautiful night.**


	10. Another Fun Time

Yesterday was the best day for Kate's and Humphrey's lives. It was the day where the baby is created. The day, where a new family begins. Now, the only problem is that Kate is still horny.

She haven't have sex for a long time and she was waiting for Humphrey to wake up to see the most beautiful and sexy view in his life. A view that can turn on anyone in the world. She was on all fours with her rear facing towards Humphrey. She grabbed her panties with her mouth and looked back at Humphrey with a sexy look on her face.

Waiting for her husband to pound her real hard.

She was about to wake him up, but before she can do that. Humphrey stirred in his sleep and saw his nose moving like he smelled something in the room. Kate smiled slyly and began to dance with her rear, raising her tail up in the air to revealed the most gorgeous sight in the world.

Humphrey raised his head up and widen his eyes to see Kate's ass shaking side to side with her looking at him.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted him seductively. "Hey Kate. Guessing you are still horny."

"Yes Humphrey. Please do something before I'll fuck you for the rest of the day. Even though I'm pregnant, I still want you inside me for the last time" Kate explained. What she said about their last time for having intercourse is not true.

Humphrey smiled as he stood up and began approaching towards his wife. Kate shivered when she saw his eggplant getting bigger. She licked her lips, wanting to tackle him to the ground and bounced on him real hard.

"Come on Humphrey" she whispered to herself, but Humphrey heard it. "Okay Kate" he replied to her. He then licked Kate's vagina swiftly and smoothly as possible. Kate moaned when his tongue contact her organ. She can feel him running around her pussy in laps, trying to tease her and make her go crazy. Kate is already going crazy.

"Humphrey, please put your tongue IN-ME" she squealed at the last part and closed her eyes when Humphrey knew what she is going to say and slipped his tongue into her.

She opened her eyes to see Humphrey's head turn side ways. She widened her eyes and knew what he was doing. His tongue fit so perfectly in and she can feel her walls getting brushed lovely.

Kate kept moaning and watched her husband doing the work. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Still taste amazing. Just like every sex moment that we did" he said to her.

"Can we go for the main event? I'm so horny Humphrey" she said showing her freaky side. "What? No introduction" he asked and Kate shook her head.

Humphrey chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Alright." He stood up and grabbed firmly onto his penis. Kate bit her bottom lip as she looked back at him. Waiting for the most pleasurable explosion on her.

Humphrey began to tease her by rubbing her pussy with his eggplant. He can hear her pretty voice moaned at the feeling that she feels. "Humphrey, please put it in. I'm so horny. You are going to drive me nuts" she commanded but Humphrey didn't follow her order. He wanted to drive her insane like a mad wolf.

Kate turned around and immediately covered his dick with her organ. She let out a loud satisfied moaned and look at Humphrey with lovely look in her eyes.

"You've been a bad boy Humphrey. I'm going to destroy your hips" she said starting the session by going up and down. Humphrey missed this position. It is where he can admired her beautiful luxurious body going up and down along with her perfect tits, but something else is different. Kate had been hornier than the last one or the other moments that they had fun with each other.

"Mmmm, you're dick is getting bigger. Oh yeah. Ugh, I love this so much" she moaned happily. Humphrey was right. She is hornier than she was last time.

He grabbed her hips firmly and Kate moaned loudly by the touch. "Shh K-Kate. W-We don't want t-to wake up o-our family" Humphrey trying to explained.

"I don't care. Ah. All I care about. Ohhh. Is to have fun with you." Kate began to increased her pace. Their favorite sound has already started. The feeling of her wet pussy is driving Humphrey nuts. He just wanted to pound her real hard, but he can't since he missed this position so much.

"Oh baby. Ahh. F-Fuck with me Humphrey." Humphrey did what she told him. He watched her closing her eyes and let her tongue hang out to the side of her mouth. "OHH HUMPHREY. I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT" she screamed. Humphrey didn't response. He knows that he couldn't hold much longer as well. Sex is too good for them.

Without any warning, Humphrey slammed his hips against hers and Kate howled in pleasure as they reached their climax. Pretty sure, anyone in the house can hear her from any room. Kate collapsed onto Humphrey with a huge smile on her face. "So...are...we...going...to get...twins" Humphrey panted making a joke with her.

Kate tried to laugh but she couldn't.

She just buried her head into his chest, making him smiled and began to cuddled with her. After few minutes of catching their breath, they both stood up at the same time before putting their clothes on. Humphrey went towards the window and looked outside to see no cars except his.

"Oh, no one is home yet" he said to himself and Kate appeared right behind him. "You're right" she said before kissing his cheek. "Want to go watch some movies" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Humphrey replied. He grabbed her head and lead her out of the room. Little did they know that there is a wolf watching them doing something that they had never seen before.

"Good god that was hot" said a tan wolf with wet substances coming out of her vagina and falling onto the ground.

 **OHHHHH SHIT. OHHH SNAP. Well, I have a special announcement. I've proposed my girlfriend and now I'm going to get married in the next three years since it is fucking hella expensive. I am happy. More happy than I've ever felt in my entire life, except when I met her. So, that's all I have to say and hope you guys enjoy your masturbation. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


End file.
